Shadows in the Dark
by FanGirlStephie
Summary: This is about my idea of 2k12 version of the Dark Turtles. Warning: lots of sexual innuendos from Dark Donnie!
1. Episode 1 part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my version of 2k12 dark turtles.**

The hour was late, although that didn't matter in the city that never sleeps. But _some_ were smart enough to sleep, like April O'Neil. Ever since she met the turtles, her life has gotten so adrenaline rushing that she becomes so exhausted afterwords But apparently the day isn't over yet. Donnie rushed to her window and started banging on it with his fist, yelling her name in a panic. She got up and opened the window half asleep

"Donnie? What's up?" She asked while rubbing her eyes.

"It's Mikey! He was captured by footbots! Leo and Raph aren't answering their t-phones. I need your help!" Donnie yelled in a panic.

"What!? Where did they take him?" April asked now fully awake and starting to panic as well.

"At this old abandoned warehouse. Come on!" Donnie said. He then grabbed her hand and yanked her with him across the rooftops. It's a good thing April was too tired to change into her pajamas or take off her shoes.

"Uh, Donnie? You can let go of my hand now." April said after a while of jumping across rooftops.

"Oh! Uh, right. My bad." Donnie said nervously, immediately letting go of her hand and rubbing the back of his neck with a bit of blush on his cheeks.

They soon came to the roof of the warehouse. Part of the roof was glass so they looked in and saw Mikey. His hands were behind his back and duct tape was across his mouth.

"So, we sneaking in or crashing in?" April asked the purple masked genius next to her.

"I don't see any footbots. They're probably waiting for us. If we do this right we can crash in and land right in front of Mikey. That will gives us a few seconds to cut him loose before the footbots come out of hiding." Donnie said in that calculating way of his. April nodded to show she understood. They then stood up to get ready to crash through.

"Ladies first." Donnie said with a gentle smile. April rolled her eyes but smiled also. Then they both jumped and crashed through the glass, landing right in front of Mikey.

"It will be ok Mikey, we're here now. We'll get you out of there in no time." April said to the duct taped ninja turtle.

"Oh April, my delicate flower. The kindness that exceeds your brains is truly something to admire." The genius ninja turtle behind her said, causing her to turn and face him before she got to turn Mikey around to cut him loose.

"Sorry, what did you say?" She asked with a confused look.

"And that confused and helpless look on your beautifully freckled face only adds to your overall beauty." The purple masked ninja turtle stated.

April was about to ask why Donnie was talking so weirdly, but then she was grabbed. She turned her head to see Mikey, without duct tape, grabbing her arms. He had an evil grin and a long tongue coming out of his mouth. He let out an insane version of Mikey's laugh as his looks changed.

His skin became yellow and his orange mask became black. He had dark yellow freckles on his face just like Mikey. The blue eyes turned orange and the white of his eyes turned yellow. There were armor pads on his shoulders and more from his elbows down to his wrists. He also had armor that looked like shorts. The last item he was wearing was a long dark orange piece of cloth that was wrapped around his shell, chest and waist. There were two bladed clubs at his sides

April started to panicking a lot more now that she realized it was a trap. She looked back at Don with a panic stricken face.

"So beautifully naïve and foolish." He said with an evil smug grin as his looks changed as well.

His skin turned purple and the mask turned black. His eyes turned completely yellow but if you look closely you could see lines that act as a sort of pupil. What looked like spikes protruded from his head like a lizard and a long purple tail swished excitedly behind him. He had armor at his shoulders that ended at his biceps. On his hand were what looked like metal gloves but there was a sharp point coming out of the backside that ended at his elbow. On his face were two flat pieces of metal. Lastly he had armor on his legs that began at his thighs and ended at his ankles.

"Who _are_ you creatures? Where are my friends!?" April demanded as she struggled against the fake Mikey's grip.

"Your friends will be joining us soon." A new voice said. Then three others came out of the shadows. One of them being Karai and the other two looking similar like Leo and Raph. The one who spoke looked a lot like Leo.

His skin was blue and he had a black mask as well. He had armor that looked like black pants and a shoulder pad on his left shoulder that had a big spike coming out of it. He also had armor on his forearms and a big double-bladed sword that he was holding. His eyes were the same as the fake Donnie's but there was a round piece of machinery over his left eye.

The one next to him looked a lot like Raph but his skin was red. He had a black mask like the other fake turtles and the same yellow eyes as the fake Donnie and fake Leo. He also had armor on his legs, one side was like pants and the other was like shorts. There was armor on his right shoulder that went down to his wrist. He also wore metal cuffs on his wrists. His pointer fingers were like big talons. he had the same crack as Raph.

"Karai. How am I not surprised?" April said as she glared at the smirking Karai.

"Hey princess. How do you like my new friends? Tie her up and gag her. And take her t-phone." Karai said. The fake Mikey laughed his insane laughter as he held April's hands behind her back.

"You can call us the Dark Turtles. I'm Dark Mikey." Dark Mikey said with more of his laughter as Dark Raph tied her hands.

"Now to find her t-phone." Dark Raph said with a smirk.

"I do believe a strip search is in order. I'll do it." Dark Donnie said excitedly as he placed his hands on April's hips.

"Don't touch m-!" April said but got cut off by Dark Raph tying a piece of cloth to gag her.

"Calm yourself Dark Donatello. Be patient Just get her t-phone and tessen." Dark Leo ordered. Dark Donnie frowned but did as his leader asked.

"Here you go fearless leader." He said as he gave Dark Leo April's things. Dark Leo then began texting the turtles.

"_Turtles, we have April O'Neil in our custody. Come to the abandoned warehouse on Main Street. Do __NOT__ bring your weapons!_" Leo read out loud to his brothers.

"My poor princess! I mean...We have to save her!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Yeah! Let's beat the shells off of whoever took her!" Raph said, all too happy about their friend being held hostage.

"Wait guys! This is obviously a trap. And we don't even know who we're up against." Leo warned.

"Well what are we supposed to do Leo? They have April! Trap or not, we gotta rescue her." Raph argued, lighting punching his fit to his palm. Donnie agreed with a "Yeah!", his bo staff in hand and ready to beat some shell for his princess.

"What should we do Leo? They said not to bring our weapons." Mikey asked, concerned about their friend.

"We're not listening to that Mikey. We're bringing our weapons _and_ rescuing April." Leo stated with that determined leader look of his.

The turtles sprinted across the rooftops with Donnie being ahead of his brothers. Fear for loosing the love of his life causing him to run faster. They quickly and silently came to the roof of the warehouse. They couldn't help but to noticed the broken glass.


	2. Episode 1 part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my version of 2k12 dark turtles.**

"When are those turtles gonna get here!? I'm itchin' to crack open their shells." Dark Raph said impatiently, circling around everyone like a caged tiger.

"Be patient Dark Raphael. They will be here soon enough." Dark Leo said to his bloodthirsty brother.

"I say let them take their time. I'm perfectly satisfied with waiting." Dark Donnie stated.

He had his tail wrapped around April's legs and waist. His hand was grabbing April's chin, trying to make her look at him. April refused to though and continuously jerked her head out of his hands. But all that caused was Dark Donnie's evil grin to grow and hand to grab her chin again. Dark Mikey suddenly let out his signature laughter.

"Oh yeah! You're so satisfied that your getting _stiff_." The crazy yellow turtle said to his genius brother with more laughter.

"Nothing my dear April can't take care of." Dark Don replied to his little brother nonchalantly without taking his eyes off of April. His smile then grew more devious.

"She will _never_ be yours!" Donnie yelled as he and his brothers jumped in. They all landed perfectly and with their weapons drawn.

"They're he~re." Dark Mikey quoted creepily then laughed again.

"I thought we said to _not_ bring your weapons. You four must not be as _good_ as I thought." Dark Leo said to the turtles.

"Let's fix that, shall we?" Dark Donnie said with a smirk. He then pushed something on his gauntlets and moved his arms in front of his chest.

Suddenly all of the turtles' weapons went flying to the gauntlets. The pull didn't seem to be as strong with Donnie's bo staff and he managed to keep it from flying away. All of the other weapons landed on Dark Donnie's gauntlets, magnetized to it. He then pushed something on his gauntlets again and all of the weapons fell to the ground in front of him. Now the only weapons the turtles had was Donnie's bo staff. Even all of their small hidden weapons were gone.

"Who the heck are you guys!?" Raph yelled, annoyed that his beloved sais were taken from him. Oh well he'll just have to used his fists.

"We are the Dark Turtles! Like the name? Came up with it myself." Dark Mikey said with a grin, his long tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Dude that's totally what I was thinking! It's the perfect name for you guys. Cause you're us but all dark and evil." Mikey said.

"I know right!?" Dark Mikey said excitedly, happy that someone finally understood.

"We were created by your DNA." Dark Leo explained.

"But with a few minor altercations." Dark Donnie added.

"Enough talk, more fighting!" Dark Raph said as he attacked his counterpart. Raph dodged flawlessly and began attacking as well. Dark Leo and Dark Mikey also began attacking their counterparts as well.

"I'm afraid that I have to leave you to get rid of this _minor_ nuisance, my delicate flower. But don't you worry a hair on your beautiful head, I'll be right back." Dark Donnie said to April before he attacked Donnie.

"You have no idea how much I've longed for this moment. Now I will finally get to truly prove my superiority in both mind...and...body!" Dark Donnie said as he viciously attacked Donnie. Donnie tired to defend and attack with his staff but Dark Donnie just blocked with his gauntlets.

"You are a wimp. You're too weak to protect her. Once you are done for, she will be _mine_. She will be my pretty little lab assistant Our first project will be dissecting your perfectly preserved, nonliving body." Dark Donnie continued to taunt his counterpart

"That will _never_ happen! I will always find a way to protect her. I am strong enough! You are sick and twisted. She would _never_ want to be with you!" Donnie yelled, infuriated by his clone's words.

"Careful with that temper of yours Donatello. It's just as destructive as Raphael's." The evil genius taunted with a smirk.

Donnie yelled in anger as he simultaneously pushed the button on his bo staff to make the blade pop out and brought it down to strike. Dark Donnie was momentarily surprised by the blade and hesitated for a second. That second of hesitation caused him to not be fast enough to completely dodge the attack. The blade went right down his face on his right eye. Dark Donnie screamed in pain as he held his wound.

"You will pay for that!" He screamed in anger.

Donnie then noticed that his eyes seem to glaze over, turning into a cloudy yellow. Dark Don then let out an animalistic roar and lunged for Donnie. Donnie managed to be fast enough to pull his staff up in front of his face. Dark Don ended up biting the staff as if he was a rabid dog. It was like that for a moment as Donnie tried to fend off Dark Donnie, getting clawed in the meantime. But then Dark Donnie suddenly doubled over, screaming in pain, being electrocuted Donnie looked over and saw Karai standing close to them but still at a safe distance. She held what looked like one of those small car alarm devices.

"Why do _I_ always have to do the turtle sitting?" Karai said right before she walked off. Donnie was left standing there very confused.

"_You_ are one _ugly_ turtle. And that's really saying something since my _brother_ is _Mikey_." Raph said to his clone as they fought.

"I heard that!" Mikey yelled from where he fought his clone. Raph ignored him though in favor of going to punch his red skinned counterpart.

"You must be looking at a mirror, cause I ain't the ugly one here." Dark Raph replied as he grabbed Raph's fist and threw him over his shoulder.

"Aren't you afraid you'll break a nail your highness? How about I break 'em for you!?" Raph said as he got up and charged after Dark Raph. They collided, both growling and grabbing each others fists. They struggled to get the upper hand on the other.

"You may have kidnapped our friend, taken our weapons, and share our DNA, but _you_ will _never_ win." Leo said to his clone as he dodged the giant sword.

"And what makes you so sure?" Dark Leo asked as he swung his sword again.

"Because just like Captain Ryan, the heroes always win. And _we_ are heroes. That's what heroes do." Leo said as he took an opportunity to strike.

"You honestly think _Captain Ryan_ is a hero? That's a laugh. Space Heroes is the _dumbest_ show I have ever seen." Dark Leo spat out. Leo's face turned into one of shock.

"How dare you!? You are no clone of mine! Captain Ryan is a true hero and someday I will be just like him." Leo said to his blue skinned clone. Dark Leo just scoffed in response. Leo knew that this argument could last forever so he decided to change the subject.

"So why is Karai not fighting? Going by past experiences she should be trying to kick my shell right now. What gives?" He asked, sneaking a look at Karai.

"She's not here to fight. Those aren't her orders. She's merely keeping an eye on us." Dark Leo answered. Leo felt as if there was more to what Dark Leo said but knew by the look in his eye that he wasn't going to say anything more. But he was still curious about one other thing.

"So if you're my clone, do you have, maybe, somewhat, sorta, feelings for Karai? Maybe?" Leo asked with a hint of blush on his cheeks. He couldn't help but look at Karai again. Of course none of it went unnoticed by the dark leader. Dark Leo took a look at Karai also, then at his mad scientist brother.

"I am not like my brother." He said simply. Leo sighed as he realized he wasn't going to get any type of real answer out of his clone.

Dark Mikey laughed as he continuously tried to bash Mikey with his clubs. Mikey in turn continuously jumped, flipped, and ducked as he tried to dodge the clubs. With the way the "wild ones" were fighting, it almost seemed as if they were dancing instead. Although given their personalities, you never really know if they really _are_ fighting or not.

"So what's your favorite pizza topping? Movie? Cartoon? Video game? You ever wished you could fly an alien spaceship? Ever had a dream like that? I have. My brothers were there and there was something about a robot and dinosaurs or something. I don't really remember though." Mikey rambled, not exactly grasping the concept that this was his enemy. Apparently Dark Mikey didn't exactly grasp the concept either.

"Uh, ok let's see if I can do this in order. Never had pizza. Never watched tv. Never watched tv. Never played any. Yes. No. And that is an _awesome_ dream dude!" Dark Mikey answered with more laughter. Soon they were both laughing and talking and joking around. Then they both scratched their heads in confusion.

"Aren't we supposed to be doing something?" Mikey asked. They both then looked around and saw their brothers fighting.

"Oh yeah! We're supposed to be fighting!" They both said at the same time as they realized the entire purpose they were there. Then they went back to fighting, sort of, in the way only Mikey does.

Donnie soon recovered the momentary shock and went over to April. He managed to loosen the rope before something twisted around his ankle and pulled him. He fell to the ground and was pulled away from April. He looked over and saw Dark Donnie, awake, and really mad. He used his tail to whip Donnie to the other side of him. Then he let go and flipped onto his feet.

April managed to struggle enough to break free from the rope, then take off the cloth gag. She quickly went over to the weapons, grabbing her own. She grabbed Leo's swords, caught his attention, and threw them to him. Leo grabbed his swords and smirk at his evil double, who had a look of horror. She did the same with Raph's sais and Mikey's nunchucks. Which produced the same looks on the two other turtle brothers and their doubles. Then April went to help Donnie with her tessen in hand.


	3. Episode 1 part 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my version of 2k12 dark turtles.**

April took a stance with her tessen next to Donnie. They took a small moment to look at each and smile. Then they looked back to Dark Donnie, now with a new determination. Dark Donnie looked at April with a mad expression, but then it changed to his typical smug one.

"Oh April, my lovely flower, I told you to wait. You don't have to be so eager to be with me. We have all the time in the world after I'm through with him." He said.

"You're crazy." April replied.

"Don't be a bad girl now April. I don't want to have to punish you. Although now that I'm thinking about it, maybe I should anyways. You would enjoy my _punishments_." The evil purple genius said suggestively. April's face became a mixture of disgust and insulted and turned a little red. Donnie's face became angry.

"Will you just be quiet!?" Donnie yelled right before he attacked Dark Donnie.

Right after he attacked, April did as well. But Dark Donnie seemed to be ignoring her. He actually seemed to be purposely dodging her. But when her tessen hit the armor on his bicep, he turned to her.

"You don't want to do this April. I don't want to hurt you." He said to her.

Donnie then whacked his staff at the side of his face from behind. The staff effectively hit the piece of metal on that side and making it spark. Dark Don fell to the ground, still concious but unable to fight anymore.

"Finally." Donnie said with much relief.

"You can say that again." April agreed.

The two blue leaders' swords clashed together. They were like that for a while. Neither said a word to each other. For them it wasn't needed. Besides, they both knew that the other wasn't going to give away any useful information anyways.

After a while, Leo managed to fling Dark Leo's sword out of his hands. Then a powerful kick to his plastron sent Dark Leo crashing into old warehouse boxes. The evil blue leader was now in the same state as his dark genius brother. The piece of metal on his eye was sparking. Leo walked up to him. Dark Leo manged to left his head slightly to look at him.

"Never insult Captain Ryan in my presence again. And we are heroes I believe that is clear now." He said. Then Leo turned around and walked away.

Raph was beyond ecstatic to have his sais back. Dark Raph tried to keep a straight face and not to show how scared he really was. But the truth was he was totally terrified, Raph looked like a deranged killer, and Dark Raph knew he was done for.

So after much more fighting, Dark Raph saw an opening and went to strike with his right claw. But Raph quickly noticed and moved to block. Raph's sai didn't just block though, they sliced right through Dark Raph's claw. Dark Raph held his hand as if he was injured even though he couldn't feel it. Raph took that moment to punch his red counterpart in the head. The evil red barbarian fell to the ground in the same state as his other two brothers.

Mikey and Dark Mikey had even more fun now that Mikey had his nunchucks. But they still were play fighting while talking about weird and random stuff. They still weren't taking the fight seriously.

"Ok ok. How about this one? Favorite color?" Mikey asked.

"Orange! Me too!" They both said at the same time.

Dark Mikey was then punched by a fist that belonged to a red masked turtle. He swayed for a moment before falling to the ground in the same state as his brothers. Mikey turned to Raph with a pout.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" He asked the hotheaded turtle.

"Get your head in the fight Mikey. He's our enemy! You have to pound them! You can _never_ be _friends_ with him. He will _kill_ you if given the opportunity." Raph said. Mikey let out a forced laugh and put on a forced smile.

"Oh. Yeah. Totally forgot bro." He said. The excuse seemed to have fooled Raph.

"Ok then. _Don't_ forget again, or else." Raph replied. Mikey raised his right hand and made an x on his plastron with the other.

"Promise dude." Mikey said with a fake smile. Again, Raph was fooled.

"Good." He said.

"Come on everyone. Let's go." Leo ordered.

Then one by one they jumped on boxes and thru the hole in ceiling. Leo was last, just in case. He stopped on the box right before the hole and looked over his shoulder. Karai had footbots pick up the dark turtles and carry them away. Leo and Karai locked eyes for a moment until Raph called for Leo.

"You coming fearless leader?" He asked.

"Keep your shell on Raph. I'm coming." Leo responded. Then he jumped thru the hole and joined the others.

"And that's what happened Master Splinter." Leo finished explaining to their sensei.

"No doubt this is a plan of the Shredder's with help from the kraang. All of you have fought very well. I am proud of all of you. But the _dark turtles_ worry me. We don't know much about them." Master Splinter said.

"Well looks like tomorrow night's patrol will be a recon mission." Leo said.

"Ugh. I _hate_ recon missions!" Raph groaned.

Meanwhile, at the foot clan's hideout. The dark turtles were all on there knees and bowing their heads so low it almost touched the floor. The Shredder, on his throne, looked down at them.

"You have failed me. You all _swore_ you would bring me the turtles, April O'Neil, _and_ Splinter. You all shall be severely punished." The Shredder said in his deep, dark and scary voice.

"I underestimated them Master. I promise it won't happen again." Dark Leo said. Then his eye piece sparked, causing Dark Leo to clutch his eye in pain.

"They have damaged your machinery. To bad Stockman isn't capable to fix them anymore. You'll just have to wait until the kraang get around to it." Shredder observed. Then he stood up and walked right in front of Dark Leo. The dark turtles all bowed lower if that was possible.

"There is an irony here that amuses me. You're all very lucky you are all so loyal to me. I grant you a second chance But if you fail..." Shredder said.

Then he grabbed Dark Leo's mask tails and forced his head up. His claws then were unsheathed from his gauntlets and brought them close to Dark Leo's throat. Dark Leo's eyes widened as he was grabbed and forced to look at Shredder. His eyes widened more as the blades were brought close to his throat. He gulped and nodded carefully.

"Hai, Master." He breathed out.

**If this was an episode, this would be the end of it. You know, where it goes golden or whatever. I forget what it's called. The next chapter will be like the next episode.**


	4. Episode 2 part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my version of 2k12 dark turtles.**

Deep in the foot hideout, the dark turtles were completing orders from Shredder. They were fighting each other with everything they had. The blue skinned leader and his red-hot tempered brother were taking their turn. Dark Leo slashed away with his big double-bladed sword as Dark Raph did the same with his talons. Dark Raph went for an attack but stopped just before he hit his fearless leader.

"Ugh! How am I supposed to destroy those turtles with only one talon!?" Dark Raph exclaimed, emphasizing his point by holding up his broken talon.

"They were more than we anticipated. Shredder order us to train not just because they are more skill than us, but also so you can learn how to fight with only one talon." Dark Leo said.

"It's no wonder how we were defeated. _You_ were the one in charge of tying up April. _Obviously_ you didn't do a very good job. She _got away_." Dark Donnie said to Dark Raph, his voice dripping with venom and through clenched teeth with the last sentence. Dark Raph walked right up to his face, glaring at him.

"Well _you_ were the one who took their weapons. If _you_ stopped feeling up April and actually _fought_ your original, then we would of won. _And_ you wouldn't have _this_." Dark Raph spat out. Then he slid his non-taloned finger down Dark Don's new scar. Dark Donnie swatted his hand away from his face.

"Don't you dare touch that!" He yelled.

"Aww. Does the baby's boo-boo still hurt? Besides, if you would stop your little 'freak outs', April wouldn't of 'gotten away'." Dark Raph taunted. The leader of the two stepped in between them before Dark Donnie could lunge at his red brother in fury.

"Well since you two are so eager to fight each other, why you go next then?" Dark Leo said. Even though it was a question, for the two squabbling turtles, it was clearly an order. They crossed the room to fight as Dark Mikey laughed at them.

"Oooh. Somebody's in _trouble_!" He teased in an almost sing-song way.

"Yeah, you." Dark Leo said as he turned around and faced his baby brother. Dark Mikey stopped laughing at his two fighting brothers and looked at Dark Leo n confusion.

"Wha-? What do you mean? I'm adorable! How could _I_ get into trouble?" He said with a grin and his tongue hanging out. Dark Leo suddenly grabbed his yellow brother's plastron roughly and brought him to his eye level.

"_You_ did not fight. I don't know what you were doing, but it wasn't fighting. It looked as if you completely forgotten all that you have been taught. All that you have been told." The dark leader lectured. Dark Mikey gulped audibly as the result of nervousness from the intimidation. Dark Leo then let him go and Dark Mikey fell to the floor.

"The turtles are not our friends. Yours my seem like he wanted to be, but don't be so gullible. Do not ever forget what Master Shredder has taught us. They will hurt us in any way any chance they get. They will end our lives once they find the opportunity. Always remember that we are rejects. Mere trash. Supposed to be thrown away by the Kraang. But Master Shredder saw potential in us and gave us a chance at life. Show any weakness, whether it'd be in your eyes, your voice, your words, or your actions, and you are _done for_. And then our Master Shredder will look like a fool. Which is unacceptable Do you understand?" The leader continued to lecture. Dark Mikey put a hand up in a salute.

"Sir yes sir!" He said with another grin.

Dark Leo then turned back to they're soon-to-be murder brothers to stop them before they really do kill each other. Dark Mikey's arm fell to his side, he looked away, and his grin disappeared once Dark Leo wasn't looking.

"You understand now Mikey? Your clone may of looked like he wanted to "have fun" and "be bros", but it was probably just a trick. They work for the foot, the Shredder, you can't trust them." Leo lectured gently to his youngest brother. The baby of the family frowned at his oldest brother and leader.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold up there Leo. "They work for the Shredder", "you can't trust them"? That's exactly what _I've_ been saying about Karai!" Raph yelled at his immediate older brother. He got up from the couch and went right up to Leo's face, glaring daggers.

"That situation is completely different. Karai wasn't created for evil." Leo retaliated.

"Wasn't creat-? She was taken as a baby! All she knows is evil! Exactly like them! This is exactly the same you big dumb hypocrite!" Raph continued to yelled at his leader in blue's face. He jabbed Leo's plastron with his finger repeatedly in accusation

"A big dumb hypocrite. Really Raph? That's the best that you can come up with? I'm disappointed If you want to fight so badly Raph, let's take this into the dojo." Leo said calmly but with a challenge clearly in his voice.

"After you, oh fearless leader." Raph said with that challenging smirk of his. When they left for the dojo, Donnie turned to the sad Mikey. With a sigh, the purple ninja got up and put a comforting hand on Mikey's shoulder. The wild ninja turtle looked up at his smart brother's comforting smile.

"It's ok Mikey. I understand." He said. Mikey blinked in surprise

"You do?" Mikey asked.

"Of course I do! You found a kindred spirit in your clone. You're both wild and crazy and weird, no offense You get each other. There's no shame in that." Donnie said, still with his comforting smile. Mikey finally smiled also, feeling a lot better. Donnie's expression then turned serious.

"But you know, Leo does have a point. They work for the foot and were more than likely created by the Kraang. They don't know anything other than evil." Donnie continued Mikey frowned again at his words. It seemed that all of his brothers thought the same thing about their clones.

"Hey now, none of that. Unlike are over-protective brothers, I understand the process of trial and error. I'm not saying don't try. I'm saying that teaching him of a different life, different ways, is going to be extremely hard. You're not going to be successful at first. But you can't give up. You know, Thomas Edison tried and failed thousands of times to just invent a light bulb." Donnie said to cheer up Mikey. It worked, Mikey was all smiles yet again and he even laughed.

"Seriously dude? A light bulb? That's insane man!" Mikey said.

"I know right!? _But_ he didn't give up, and neither should you." Donnie said, his comforting smile returning. Mikey absolutely beamed, a new found determination surging thru his blood. Mikey glomped his brother, making them fall over.

"Thank you so much Donnie! You're the best!" Mikey exclaimed.

"No...problem." Donnie managed to say thru the death grip of a hug Mikey had on him. Why couldn't he use this amount of strength during training? Mikey released his grip when Leo and Raph came out of the dojo. They were both breathing heavy, sweaty, and bleeding a bit.

Leo had a bloody nose, bruises all over his face, and small cuts on his arms and plastron. His legs were shaking a bit and one of his swords were broken. Raph didn't look any better. He had a cut on his cheek, a big bruise over his one eye, and his mask was around his neck. But the strange thing was that Leo's mask was around Raph's wrists.

"Um...yeah. We uh...we gotta...clean up." Leo said with red cheeks and out of breath. He and Raph then awkwardly left the other two brothers. Raph went into the bathroom while Leo went to get the medical supplies from Don's lab.

"What was with all that?" Mikey asked Donnie while they stared at the dojo entrance their older brothers just were.

"I have no idea." Donnie replied.

"Dude. Did Raph have a bit of vanilla ice cream on his face? Or was that just sweat glistening?" Mikey asked. Then the two younger brothers then looked at each other.

"Will you get off of me already?" Donnie asked.

"But you're so comfy." Mikey said while snuggling into Donnie more. Donnie pushed his clingy brother off of him and stood up.

"I should make sure our big brothers did sustain any serious damage." Donnie said. He walked into the kitchen to get an ice pack. Then he left in the direction his brothers went.

Mikey couldn't help but feel content. Sure his big bros almost killed each other, but they fix everything afterwords And not only physically. They have this tight bond that not even themselves can break. That's what he wants to show Dark Mikey. That, sure life can be difficult at times, but if you have people in your life that care about you, all the bad stuff is worth it.

With a content sigh, Mikey got up and headed for the kitchen. He's gonna need a lot of flour and sauce if he's gonna give Dark Mikey a _taste_ of the good life.

Hehe, _taste_, now that was funny.


	5. Episode 2 part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my version of 2k12 dark turtles.**

Dark Leo carefully observed his purple and yellow brothers spar It was as if they were fighting in slow motion. Dark Leo's eyes narrowed at his younger brothers. Then he stood up, which told Dark Mikey and Dark Donnie to stop sparring. They both stood perfectly still with their eyes downcast as their leader approached them.

"That was a very poor show of your skills. You know what I would of done if I was Master Shredder. Explain your incompetence." Dark Leo asked them. Dark Donnie looked into the eyes of his leader, glaring at him.

"You know perfectly well that this wasn't because of "_incompetence_". We have been training for _hours_ without a break or anything to eat. We _need_ a rest." The dark genius told his fearless leader thru clenched teeth. Dark Mikey nodded slowly in agreement, looking like he was gonna fall over asleep. Dark Leo took a deep calming breath.

"I know. I'll talk to Master Shredder and see if we can't have a break. In the meantime, three-way match, all of you." Dark Leo ordered, looking to each brother. Then he left the bleak training room. The moment he left, Dark Mikey fell to the ground asleep

"What are you doing here without permission?" Shredder said as Dark Leo walked in. Dark Leo immediately kneeled and bowed his head.

"My apologies Master. We have been doing what you have requested for hours now. All we ask for is a break. To eat and rest for a moment." Dark Leo said without looking up. Shredder didn't say anything for a while until he stood up and walked right up to Dark Leo.

"I grant your request. But you'll have to scavenge your own food. Maybe it will teach you something about survival of the fittest." Shredder said. Then he went back to his evil throne.

"Thank you Master." Dark Leo said.

"You are dismissed." Shredder said. Dark Leo silently got up and left to tell his brothers.

"You are learning quickly April. That is enough for today." Master Splinter said as April finished her ninjitsu lesson. April bowed to him and Splinter did the same.

"Actually, can I talk to Master Splinter?" April asked.

"Of course April. What is on your mind?" Splinter asked. April was quiet for a moment, not knowing exactly how to word it.

"it's about those _other_ turtles. I-I just, I don't know. There's something-" April said, trying to convey her swarming thoughts to Master Splinter. The rat sensei put his paw on her shoulder.

"Always trust your instincts April. Everything that is confusing will clear in time." Master Splinter reassured their human friend. April smiled back at him.

"Thanks Master Splinter. That makes me feel a lot better." April said. She left the dojo where Donnie walked up to her.

"Hey April! You know, we made a pretty good team last night. We should do that more often." Donnie said in that adorable and dorky way he always does.

"Yeah sure." April said with a smile.

"Oh! And uh, I've been thinking and analyzing what you described to us about before we got there and uh, well I think I know how they managed to look like us. I already have everyone else gathered up, we're just waiting for you too." Donnie said, still adorkable and nervous.

"Ok then." April said. Then her and Master Splinter join everybody else around the couch.

"Ok, I've analyzed the data over and over again. And I think I figured out how they managed to look like us." Donnie began explaining.

Everyone looked expectantly at him in anticipation. Donnie then got out his sketch book and flipped to a page. He held it out for everyone to see. The page showed, in great detail and accuracy, sketches and notes of Dark Donnie. Everyone looked in awe at the page.

"That's amazing Donnie!" April praised the art skills of the ninja turtle.

Donnie blushed slightly in response and fell over his own words trying to say thanks. Leo refocused his brother's attention by clearing his throat.

"Right, um, you see with each clone, not only do they wear armor but they also have extra metallic devices. Mikey and Raph's clones have metal bracelets-" Donnie explained, flipping the page as he talked about each clone, but Mikey interrupted

"_Dark _Mikey and _Dark _Raph. They _have_ names dude." Mikey said, a little annoyed.

"Whatever. _Dark Leo_ has a metal device over his eye, and my-uh, _Dark_ Donnie, have gauntlets and these metal devices on his face." Donnie said, pointing to each thing he was talking about on the pages.

"And you believe that these items are what they used to look like us? How can we be sure that they actually do anything and aren't just for show? You know Mikey and Raph would wear something that made them look cooler just cause it makes them look cool." Leo said. Raph and Mikey both chorused a "Hey!" at Leo's comment.

"I know that. But while I was fighting, Dark Donnie, he became different. Animalistic. Rabid almost. He mindlessly attacked me. But suddenly he was electrocuted I looked over to see Karai close by with a small hand-held device. It seemed that she used that device to electrocute him. That means that those things are programed for something. So then that means that whichever device of his makes him look like me, its on him. And that means its the same for the other three." Donnie finished explaining.

"Then that means no more separating during patrol. If we separate during patrol, then one of them could pretend to be one of us and follow us to the lair. They could also isolate us and take us down one by one." Leo decided. He was not going to take any chances with the likes of _them_.


	6. Episode 2 part 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my version of 2k12 dark turtles.**

That night two sets of ninja turtles jumped the rooftops of New York. Neither knew of the other. While the turtles all ran as one, scanning the city of bad guys below, the dark turtles separated, desperately scanning for something to eat. The turtles paused on a roof to discuss things.

"We've haven't seen any action yet tonight." Leo said as he scanned over the streets below.

"Yeah, and I think Raph is getting a rash from how much he's _itching_ to fight someone." Donnie joked with his own smirk. Raph glared at him while scratching his arm. He stopped and looked down at it then rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Whatever. Let's just find someone already." Raph said impatiently

"Since nothing is happening, let's head over to TCRI for recon then." Leo said, turning to talk to his brothers finally.

While his brothers talked, Mikey quietly walked to the other side of the roof. He heard some noises and wanted to inspect it. He wasn't gonna leave for long of course, and he'll just be down in the alleyway. His brothers will hear him if something happens. So it will ok, right? Right. Here we go. Mikey then silently jumped down into the alleyway. He heard rustling in the dumpster and a muffled sound.

"Hello?" Mikey asked as he peered into the dumpster Dark Mikey screamed in surprise but Mikey quickly put his hand over the yellow turtle's mouth.

"Shhhh! Dude, you _want_ my brothers to catch you down here!?" Mikey asked in a loud whisper. Dark Mikey calmed down at the sight of Mikey and shook his head in a no. Mikey took his hand off of Dark Mikey's mouth.

"So what are you doing dumpster diving? And where are _your_ brothers?" Mikey asked as he looked around paranoid.

"Well I'm in here to find something to eat. My brothers are doing the same thing but not here. And probably not in a dumpster They probably already found something knowing them." Dark Mikey sighed as he thought about it.

"Dude! I know exactly where you could go for something to eat! But we have to be sneaky about this. Leo said we can't separate because of you guys." Mikey said now thinking very hard about how to fool his brothers.

"How can we fool your brothers? If they're anything like mine then it will be really hard. They have great ninja skills." Dark Mikey said, now thinking as well. They both hmm'ed at the same time.

As they thought, their brothers' words, warnings, echoed in their minds. They looked at each other in silence.

"_Leo said that they were created for evil. That I can't trust them. That he's trying to trick me. Raph and Donnie feel the same way. Should I really be so open and trusting and, well, like me?_" Mikey thought, doubt starting to get to him.

"_I'm not thinking again. Dark Leo said that they will hurt us any chance they get. That they would end our lives, cause we're trash. I can't show any weakness. I can't be gullible._" Dark Mikey thought, the same doubt getting to him as well.

"_No! I won't give up. Just like the light bulb guy! I don't care what my brothers say. I'll give him a test. And I know the perfect one._" Mikey thought, his determination relight once again.

"_But why he go so far as to trick me when he could just attack me? Maybe my brothers are wrong? I'm so confused. I'll wait it out. See what happens. Then I'll decided what to do._" Dark Mikey thought.

"I know exactly what to do!" Mikey said. He grinned big at his clone with so much excitement. This was the perfect plan. It couldn't possible fail! Dark Mikey looked at him with curiosity, his tongue hanging out of his slightly open mouth.

"And what's that?" He asked.

"Ok. Me and my bros will be doing a recon mission soon, so while my brothers are preoccupied, I'll sneak away and wait for you in a certain alley. You just jump around the rooftops until you see me in that alley. Then we'll have something to eat!" Mikey explained, his grin getting bigger. Dark Mikey matched his grin with one of his own and nodded.

"That sounds perfect!" Dark Mikey exclaimed.

"Cool. I gotta go back to my bros now. See ya there!" Mikey said. Then he used his ninja skills to get back onto the roof. His brothers seemed to have just finished talking amongst themselves.

"Ok is everyone clear on the plan? Mikey?" Leo asked, giving a side glance to Mikey.

"Uh, yes?" Mikey responded with a nervous smile and trying not to sweat. Leo rolled his eyes and gave a small sigh.

"Listen Mikey. All you have to do is keep watch and _don't_ touch anything. Ok?" Leo said in his serious stern leader voice.

"Will do!" Mikey said as he gave a thumbs up.

"Going to the movies April? What a wonderful idea. The dark and romantic atmosphere is truly delicious. Just like me." Dark Donatello said out load as he watched April from the rooftops.

He was glad that Dark Raph wasn't around. He would of made fun of him for talking to himself. Well he _is_ a mad scientist, it's just part of the job description. Dark Donnie narrowed his eyes as he saw Irma and Casey join April.

"Now who is _this_ human? He better not-How dare he!? April is mine! Mine! Ah good girl, shrug him off with that roll of your beautiful eyes." Dark Don said as he saw Casey once again flirt with April and April rolling her eyes in return.

April patted her pockets, making sure she had everything. Her heart jumped when she realized that she forgot her tessen at the lair. She whispered to Casey that she needs to go back and get it. Then she made the excuse to Irma that she forgot her phone at her house and left.

She ran down the street in a hurry. After all, she only had so long until the movie started. But then she bumped into someone. She quickly said sorry but her voice died as she saw that it was a kraang. A lot more showed up, surrounding her. She struggled but they grabbed her and started taking her away. Dark Donnie growled, low and promising much pain. He ran with a predators speed. Then jumped and landed right in front of all the kraang.

"You will not harm her! You filthy kraang!" He yelled thru clenched teeth with so much fury.

"Donnie?" April asked as she looked up.

**I wanted this chapter to go further but then it would of gotten really long. So I have to end it here. Sorry about the cliff hanger. Just think of it as a test of patience. Ninjas do have to be patient you know.**


	7. Episode 2 part 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my version of 2k12 dark turtles.**

"Donnie?" April asked as she looked up. She looked shocked at who she saw. Then her face became angered. She still struggled against the kraangs' grip.

"You!" She said with annoyance. Dark Donnie walked closer to her slowly. The other kraangs all had their guns pointed at him. Soon he was right in front of her.

"The moment you can, run. Run and don't look back. Please forgive me if I hurt you." He whispered to her. April couldn't seem to get herself to respond. She saw as his eyes became glazed over, a cloudy yellow once again.

Dark Donnie then went on a rampage. The kraang all fired at him while he tore the droids into pieces. Pure fury destroyed most of the kraang in a matter of seconds. The aliens that didn't have bodies anymore all scurried away in fear.

April soon found herself free. She knew she should of ran but just couldn't. She found herself frozen in shock of all that just happened. It all happened so fast. But after a moment her legs finally started to work again and she ran. She ran decently far and turned to hide in an alley. She peeked back down the street to see Dark Donnie being surrounded by more kraang than before.

The kraang all grabbed him. He struggled viciously but they kept grabbing him. Then one kraang that wasn't grabbing him walked so that he was right in front of him. The kraang touched the metal pieces on the sides of Dark Donnie's head and activated something. Dark Donnie then was electrocuted. His body spazzed in the kraangs' grasp. When it subsided, the kraang took the unconscious form of the dark turtle away away.

April stayed where she was, stunned. Did he just, save her? But the kraang are their allies. Cause they work for the Shredder and the foot. So why would he-?

The dark red turtle just finished mugging the fifth random person that night. He counted all the money he received as he walked over to a soda machine. Now he could just bash the machine and take the soda that way, but then he wouldn't get to beat up a bunch of people. And beating up people _just_ for fun is always _so_ much fun.

So he put the money in the machine and one after the other, got a bunch of sodas. Even if he was not in the mood to beat people up, the machine wouldn't be in service anymore since he bashed it, and he didn't want that.

He downed the first soda pretty fast. Then smashed it on his head and tossed it to the ground. He smirked at he stood over the people he beat up. Their moaning was music to his ears. He downed another soda, smashed it on his head, and tossed it to the ground.

"Now that wasn't very nice. And haven't you heard of recycling? Obviously not. Trash like you can't be recycled." A low voice said from behind Dark Raph.

At the word "trash" Dark Raph's anger spiked. He dropped his cans and went to strike at whoever called him that vile word. But his fist was caught by another much larger one. Dark Raph's eyes went wide as he looked up to see a huge mutant turtle with spikes all over him. He looked at Dark Raph n surprise also.

"Raph? What happened to you? And why are beating up innocent people!?" Slash asked.

Dark Raph swung at him with his other fist but Slash dodged. His gripped tightened on the red turtle's wrist. He grabbed the other arm and brought Dark Raph closer to his face.

"I'm not Raph! You hideous Godzilla reject!" Dark Raph yelled in Slash's face.

"Then who are you!?" Slash yelled back.

"The name's Dark Raph. You stupid monster movie ripoff. And before you ask, I'm Raphael's clone. Now put me down! Or are you not gonna let me eat either?" Dark Raph said.

Slash narrowed his eyes and let him down slowly, then let go after a moment. Dark Raph rubbed his wrist and then his arm. This guy had quite some strength to him. It almost rivaled his own, almost.

They were now on a rooftop, each with a soda and something to eat. They just watched the people below go about their night.

"So I told you my story. Now it's time for yours." Slash said as he looked to the red turtle. Dark Raph let out an aggravated sigh.

"You know, anyone else and I would be beating your shell to the ground. But for some reason I'm compelled to just, talk to you. It's weird." Dark Raph said, not looking at Slash.

"It's probably leftover feelings from the cloning process. That's how Raph always saw me, his little buddy to talk to." Slash said, now looking back to the people.

"Because of the cloning, we have the same feelings about different things and people as the turtles. That's why my brother is after April. Since Donatello has a major crush on her, my brother has the same feelings. But we're messed up clones. So everything about us got all warped and twisted, including the feelings." Dark Raph explained. Slash looked at him curiously.

"Messed up? You mean you weren't supposed to be like this?" Slash asked. Dark Raph shook his head.

"No. We weren't. We're lucky enough to be alive." Dark Raph answered.

Mikey waited in the alley next to Murakami's, a bag of pizza gyoza in his hand. He was sitting on a dumpster swinging his legs in anticipation He could hardly stay still, even more than usual. He was just _so_ excited! Mikey beamed as he saw a figure jump down and land gracefully in front of him.

"Hey dude! I'm so glad your here! Come on, sit." Mikey said, patting the area next to him. Dark Mikey smiled and sat down.

"I managed to grab a couple sodas for us." Dark Mikey said as he gave Mikey a soda.

"Awesome! Thanks. And here you go." Mikey said as he gave Dark Mikey a piece of pizza gyoza. Dark Mikey inspected it for a moment. Feeling it, smelling it, licking it, then finally eating it once he found it was safe to. His eyes all but popped out of his head.

"That is the single most best thing I have ever tasted in my entire life." Dark Mikey said in awe.

"I knew it would be. And I got plenty for us to share." Mikey grinned, holding up the bag for Dark Mikey to see. The yellow turtle's long tongue hung out of his mouth at the sight.

Soon enough they were munching, drinking, talking, and laughing like to good friends would.

"Ok, I told you pretty much everything about me. Now tell about you dude. Like your origin story. Who created you?" Mikey asked. Dark Mikey swallowed what was in his mouth and looked away.

"Well, you promise we will always be friends? No matter what?" Dark Mikey asked, looking at Mikey with big sad eyes.

"Of course dude! We're bros now. There is nothing that you or our brothers could say that make me think other wise." Mikey declared. Dark Mikey smiled at that, he really _can_ trust him.

"We don't like to talk about our creation since... We were created by the kraang." Dark Mikey began to explain.

Donnie hacked away at the kraang's main computer as Leo and Raph had his back. They were looking for information about their dark clone counterparts.

"Aha! Found it! Now let's see what it has to say." Donnie said. Leo and Raph looked back at him in waiting.

"Well? What does it say?" Raph, the ever so patient turtle asked.

"Read it out loud Donnie." Leo ordered.

"Well basically, it says that they have finally recovered enough data to begin a cloning experiment about us. To create clone turtles to help destroy us. But each clone wasn't ever stable enough and usually decay within a few days. They decided to use mutagen to help stabilize the dna. They clones were created much faster then others prier, but did not have much physical resemblance to us at all. There was a bit of leftover lizard dna that one kraang accidentally dropped into _my_ clone tank. The kraang passed them off as more reject clones and kept them in the reject clone storage to die. They decided to abandon this project as a lost cause. Until the Shredder found the clones and still alive. Once the clones were able to they attacked the kraang viciously Shredder then decided to take them under his wing." Donnie read out loud, eyes getting wider and wider as he read.

He then turned to his brothers. Their eyes looked just like his did, wide with small pupils.

"Guys. Do you know what this means?" He asked his brothers. His brothers didn't respond, how could they? But Donnie still continued to talk.

"The dark turtles..."

The scene flashed to Dark Mikey talking to Mikey, explaining his origin, with a pained expression.

"...our clones..."

The scene changed from the wild ones to Dark Raph and Slash, explaining his origin also. The red turtle had the same pained expression as his young brother did.

"...are enemies of the kraang."

The scene changed once again to another part of the kraang building. A bunch of kraang dragged the purple form of Dark Donnie. They threw him into a kraang cell. The impact woke him up. He immediately went to the door. Much rage was in his eyes. He attacked the door viciously even though he knows it was futile.

"You filthy disgusting kraang! I will rip each and every tentacle off of you chewed gum bodies!" Dark Donnie yelled at them.

"That who is one of the failed clones created by kraang shows lack of respect towards kraang even though kraang is the one who created the failed clone." One of the kraang said.

Dark Donnie breathed heavily as his anger seethed He knew what they were going to do to him. And in all honestly, he was scared of it. But he promised to himself, once they opened this door and they were in range, he will destroy them.

**And this would be the end of the episode. Where it would go all sepia or whatever. Also, if anybody has any ideas for "episode" titles for this story, I would love to hear them. I don't want to keep referring to these as episode 1, episode 2, ect. Also, if anybody wants to draw the ending scenes of these episodes (where is goes all sepia), go right ahead. I would love to see it. Just send me a link, here or on deviantart. The link to deviantart is on my profile page.**


	8. Episode 3 part 1

Hey! I actually got another chapter done! Holy cow! Sorry for not working on for so long, i had a major writers block with this story. Disclaimer: I own nothing except my version of 2k12 dark turtles.

Dark Donatello paced back and fourth in his new kraang prison cell. He does that whenever he needs to think of something by himself. It's become quite the habit actually. The kraang will be coming soon for him. And they will do anything they see fit to him as punishment. He's all alone in this since his brothers are forbidden to help him in this situation or else risk getting the same punishment. He doesn't care. He would do the same thing over and over again to save his beloved April. Dark Don knows why they want her and he will never sit back and watch them do it!

Dark Leo had quickly found something to eat. He's now walking in the sewers. If he could find out where their lair is, he would be in good eyes of the Shredder. He might even reward him! Maybe he would have his eye fixed. And just then his eye device sparked. Dark Leo held his eye in pain again.

"Darn thing! That stupid Leonardo just had to mess it up!" Dark Leo complained. Then he stopped as he saw something. A large vehicle that looked like it's been tricked out stood in the tunnel.

"This looks like the turtles doing. I must be close to the lair then. I wonder if I found it through instinct from Leonardo?" Dark Leo wondered. After walking a little bit more, he found the entrance to the lair.

He walked into the lair quietly.

"So this is their lair huh? Mmm." Dark Leo said, not sure how to feel about it. Then Splinter walked out of the dojo.

"Leonardo? You. You must be one of the dark turtles I was told about. What are you doing in my home?" Splinter said, getting into a stance. Dark Leo did as well.

"I found your so called lair! And when I get out of here, I will tell Splinter exactly where this is! Then he will approve of me and you all will be destroyed." Dark Leo said.

"Only if you do get out of here. Which you will not." Splinter said. He was about to move to disable the clone from moving temporarily, but something happened. Dark Leo held both of his hands to his eye device and yelled in pain. This shock was a lot more painful.

"What is wrong with your eye? Has this been happening a lot?" Splinter asked, his fatherly instincts kicking in. It kinda was Leo in a way.

"Why are you suddenly so concerned? Oh." Dark Leo asked with a narrowed eye. He rubbed his his eye with the device. He then looked up at Splinter, who was right in front of him.

"Anyone can fight with hatred. But it takes true strength to show mercy." Splinter said. "Let's not fight, young one. I know you don't want to. Have some tea with me instead." He then offered.

"I wouldn't be able to get away anyways. You're a master and all. So, fine, I'll have some tea." Dark Leo said. Then they both went into the dojo.

Dark Leo held the cup of tea in his hands. He didn't want to drink it quite yet, it was just so warm. Feeling that kind warmth wasn't common for him, so he wanted to enjoy it as long as possible. The silence however was starting to get uncomfortable. Thankfully he didn't have to break it himself. Splinter cleared his throat and put down his cup before speaking.

"What makes you and your brothers so loyal to the Shredder? It's one thing I could never understand about Shredder's followers. Maybe you could help enlighten me?" Splinter asked.

"Well I don't about anyone else, but... He gave us a chance at life. We were going to die in that clone garbage hole the kraang dumped us in. So now we're in his debt, and at his mercy." Dark Leo explained while staring into his tea. He was kinda thirsty so he took a little sip. The flavor and warmth tasted wonderful. He gave a satisfied "mmm" from the taste.

"He may have given you the opportunity. But you have the choice to follow him or not. You do not have to do everything he wants you to. He will turn you into a slave if you let him hold what he did for you over your head. But it does not mean you are not grateful for what he did for you." Splinter told him.

"You might have a point there. But what would we do without him? He gives our lives purpose. We could find food and water and shelter ourselves. But we wouldn't have a purpose beyond surviving. And that is not living." Dark Leo responded, taking more sips of the tea.

"That's the beauty of it, you get to find your purpose. You would have the freedom to travel where ever you wish. Experience whatever you like and learn whatever you want. My sons and I are bound to this city. My sons are meant to protect it and I am meant to teach them. That is our purpose, you can go find yours." Splinter said.

"That sounds kinda nice actually." Dark Leo said. The corners of his mouth perked up a bit from imagining what that would be like.

The turtles we leaving the kraang building when they heard a couple kraang talking. What stopped them was the mention of Donnie's clone. Apparently they had Dark Donnie locked in a cell and the kraang were figuring out a suitable punishment for him. They heard the kraang saying about how Dark Donnie prevented the capture of April O'Neil and trashed a whole bunch of kraang suits.

At first Raph and Donnie just wanted to leave. But Leo said that Dark Donnie saved April, so they should help him. It didn't encourage the two to rescue the clone. So Leo brought up that they could take him prisoner themselves. That made them agree alright.

"Psst! Hey!" Leo whispered, looking in through the round window. Dark Donnie went over to the window.

"What are you doing here? Want to watch my pain and suffering!?" Dark Don asked as he glared at Leo. Raph pushed Leo out of the way.

"No you idiot! We're helping you. But only because you helped April and we get to take you prisoner ourselves." He said.

"Oh that's great. Thank you so much." Dark Don said sarcastically.

"We can just leave you here if you want." Raph said while crossing his arms.

"I'll thank you genuinely when you get me out of here." Dark Donnie said with a cross of his own arms. Just then Donnie got the door open.

"You're welcome." Raph said with a smirk. Then Leo had them all head out to where Mikey was supposed to be. But when they got to the roof, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Mikey! You shell brain!" Raph yelled. He and Donnie had a good grip on Dark Donnie. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's go find him. He probably got hungry again." He said. They all then began heading towards Mr. Murakami's place.


End file.
